Taking a Chance for Love
by ptrtool1999
Summary: During 6th year, Hermione is lonely as Harry and Ron fawn over their respective love interests. When someone unexpected comforts her, she realizes that maybe she has a chance at happiness after all. And when Ron and Harry realize what they have given up, what will happen to the Golden Trio?


Neville Hermione 6th year

Author PTRTOOL1999

Romance/Angst/Drama

Rated M

Hermione walked back to the common room, tears long since dried from the disappointments of the day.

Despite showing interest in him, snogging him during the summer, inviting him to Slughorn's party, and basically making a fool of herself, Ron would never commit to any sort of relationship. He was always ready for a quick snog or rub, but whenever she mentioned dating he would say he wasn't ready for a steady relationship.

So when he started dating Lavender, she was furious! She was angrier based on the fact of his lies than that he chose that bimbo. She knew she could never trust him again.

And now, Harry was finally dating Ginny, and looked happier than he had in years. Hermione had ruthlessly quashed any feelings she had for him back in fourth year when he showed absolutely no inclination of seeing her as a girl, and despite staying by his side when everyone else abandoned him, spending time training with him, crying at his bedside, kissing him at the platform - none of it made a difference, and she made it a point to harden her heart against Harry bloody Potter.

It worked so well, that she was so angry with him this year and did not treat him very well.

But she still missed his friendship, and he now was glued to Ginny's hip.

Finally, Hermione collapsed on the couch, and wiped the last of her tears away with a sniffle.

A sudden voice surprised her. "Hermione?" came the concerned voice of Neville Longbottom.

Hermione started at the sudden noise, and turned towards him with a grimace. "Oh, hey Neville," she said, sitting up straighter and trying to not look so miserable.

Neville wasn't fooled. "Are you ok? You look upset. Are you fighting with Harry and Ron again?"

As the quelling words were starting on Hermione's lips, she suddenly broke down in shuddering sobs, and as Neville wrapped his arms around her in a hug, she squeezed him tightly and bawled into his shoulder.

It took her at least a minute before she calmed down, helped immensely by Neville rubbing her back. "Shh, it's ok Hermione, I've got you," he soothed.

His gentle ministrations calmed her down, and she thanked him with a strong hug and moved to disengage herself from him and sit on the sofa next to him.

"So, err, if you want to talk about this, I am happy to listen," he offered. Hermione looked at his kind face, and realized he meant it.

"Actually, Neville, I would like that. But can we go to the ROR? I don't want to have to look over my shoulder for busybodies."

Neville smiled at her. "Sure thing," he said, standing and offering his hand. Hermione took it with a small smile, and hand in hand they left the common room and made their way to the ROR.

Passing in front of the door 3 times, Hermione imagined a small, cozy sitting room and fire, with tea service on a small sitting table. Entering it together, they sat down on the couch while they each drunk their tea.

With a sigh, Hermione unburdened herself of her troubles. Her old feelings for Harry, her estrangement from her parents, the fear of the war, her lingering injuries from the DOM last year, her infatuation with Ron and his lies to her. Over the next hour, all of it came out, making Hermione feel immensely relieved. Neville was a terrific listener, far better than Ron, and more patient than Harry. And the thoughts and feelings she were laying out were things she had never discussed, with anyone, in one sitting. Sure, she spoke with Harry, or her mom, or Ginny. But she never told any of them everything, as there were too many vested interests. For instance, she could never tell Ginny that she used to crush on Harry; nor could she tell Harry about her trysts with Ron and the way he treated her, as she knew he would confront him on it and then the whole school would know.

So as she kept talking, she had not even noticed when Neville had taken her hand and gently rubbed it, soothing her further, and she smiled gratefully at him.

When she finished, she took a good look at him. He had really changed over the last year, since the formation of the DA. The last vestiges of his baby fat was gone, and his blue eyes were quite sharp, but kind. He wasn't classically handsome yet, but she could see that he one day probably would be, as his jaw and nose were strong, and firm. He had shot up like a weed as well, and topped six feet. He was probably the second tallest boy in Gryffindor, after Ron.

And he looked fit. He was dressed in slacks and a burgundy sweater, and she should see the impression of muscles on him.

And for the first time in her life, she actually felt him to be an attractive male.

The shock of this made her a bit dizzy, and her hand felt suddenly damp and clammy in his own as she realized she was attracted to him!

Neville immediately noticed her expression change, and felt her grip tightening. "Hermione?" he asked quietly. "Are you ok?"

Giving his hand a squeeze, she withdrew it and pressed down on her skirt, straightening it from where it had bunched up on her thighs. But as she did, she saw Neville's eyes flicker down to her stocking clad legs, before quickly looking back at her face. The movement was quick, but she had seen it.

Needing to give him an answer, she took a deep breath. "Actually, Neville, I am much better. You have no idea how grateful I am for your help. Really, you are a great friend." With that statement, she gave him a brilliant smile, and leaned over suddenly to kiss his cheek.

Neville gasped in surprise when she leaned over him, and he turned his head at the last moment and her kiss landed on his lips, making him gasp again into her mouth.

An immediate warm flush traveled through his face and down his neck, and when she pulled back in surprise, her looked down at her and was given a clear view down her blouse, which had the top two buttons undone and the tie hanging loosely. He got a very clear view of her ample cleavage, and her breasts encased in a pale blue bra.

When she settled back on the couch, he noticed her face was red, and she was looking surprised. His eyes met hers, and they stared at each other unblinking. He was peripherally aware that she had taken her bottom lip in between her teeth and was nibbling on it, causing him to groan as the blood rushed south to his crotch, and he quickly moved his hands to cover his rapidly rising erection that was very evident in the thin slacks that tented very quickly.

Hermione's eyes traveled downward, and her eyes widened at his reaction to the kiss. He tried to cover it with his hands, but it was to no avail.

She felt heat suffuse her, and despite the suddenness of what was happening, she realized that she was turned on by this display.

When her eyes met Neville's again, he lowered his eyes from her, feeling shamed by his traitorous body. . "I...I'm sorry Hermione. I can't help it. I was just surprised, is all. I've never been kissed before," he finished, in a small and vulnerable voice.

Hermione took a deep breath. "It's, It's ok Neville. It's actually flattering," she said, just as quietly.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, not expecting the proper prefect Hermione Granger to say such a thing to him, and his jaw must have been hanging open because she giggled at his expression.

He had never heard her giggle before. He liked it.

"Really?" he stammered. "It doesn't...repulse you?" he asked.

Hermione snorted. "No, Neville, not at all. Besides Viktor Krum, and a few times during the summer when Ron was bored and wanted a snog, no boy ever treats me like a girl here. I know I am not the prettiest girl, but honestly!" she said heatedly, before taking a deep breath, and continued in a quieter voice. "So, no. I am not repulsed, and am flattered that I can give you a reaction from a small kiss."

Neville shook his head at her words. "Trust me, Hermione, since the Yule ball of 4th year, every red blooded male in this school knows you are a girl. You were without a doubt the prettiest girl at that party. And despite the fact that you don't wear makeup or spend time dolling yourself up, you are actually quite pretty if one takes the time to look."

Hermione was stunned at his declaration, and very pleased. "You...you really think so?" she asked, with almost a plea in her voice.

In a bold move, Neville reached out and took her hand again. "Absolutely, Hermione. You are very pretty. And you have a great figure. And you are so so smart. I don't think a boy would ever get bored with you. I really don't think any boy could do much better than you."

Neville's words struck a deep chord in Hermione, and she felt her eyes tearing up. For so very long she had been looking for validation as being female, hoped for it desperately from one of her two best friends.

And here it was, coming from someone totally unexpected - Neville Longbottom.

So, in what had started out as a terrible evening now felt almost dreamy to Hermione, and her face split in a wide smile, her eyes sparkling with warmth.

"Thank you, Neville. You have no idea what that means to me," she said, squeezing his hand.

"You are very welcome, Hermione. And any time you feel like you need a kiss again, let me know," he said, with a small laugh.

Hermione laughed too, but didn't take away her hand. Instead, she began nibbling her lip again as her mind started to race.

Dropping her gaze briefly, she took a deep breath before looking up at him again. "Neville, can I ask you for a favor? You can say no of course..." she said, her words coming out fast.

With a raised eyebrow, he squeezed her hand again. "Of course, Hermione. Ask away."

Gathering her Gryffindor courage, she blurted out "well, would you kiss me?" She managed this in one quick breath, and despite her reddening cheeks did not lower her gaze.

She saw Neville's eyes widen, and she noticed in her peripheral vision that the tent in his pants, which had receded, suddenly ballooned again. But tempted as she was to look, and despite the feeling of heat between her legs, she kept her eyes fixed on his.

"Re..really?" he stuttered. "You want to kiss again?"

Feeling more confident that he didn't reject her out of hand she nodded her head. "Yes. I want to do it properly. That is, well, if you want to."

Neville could not believe it. He had always admired Hermione, and in fact would have asked her to the Yule Ball as his first choice if he didn't think that Harry or Ron would ask her first, or that she would reject him. He had a nice time with Ginny, but she spent half the time talking about Harry this and Harry that.

Now, the girl who he considered the best witch in the school, wanted to kiss him! He felt faint as he felt his cock harden and begin to throb.

"Yes, I definitely would!" he exclaimed, making her smile.

Hermione moved herself closer to him, and moved so their hips and legs were flush against each other on the couch. She moved slowly, giving him plenty of warning, and when she was a few inches from his mouth she turned her head and closed her eyes, continuing to lean in.

As Neville saw her eyes close, he closed his too, and leaned forward to meet her lips in a kiss. Her lips were soft, and warm, and he immediately moaned into her kiss. He had never really kissed a girl like this. A few games of spin the bottle with Sue Bones and Hannah Abbott back in fourth year was the extent of his experience, and now he was kissing Hermione Granger!

When he felt her lips part and her tongue peak out, he readily opened his mouth and their tongues began a slow, languid dance. He lifted his hands to wrap around her body, and her hands came up too, clutching his head and holding him close.

Hermione was moaning into the kiss as well, loving the feeling of his tongue on hers, and she clutched him to her. He was a much better kisser than Ron, who simply liked to shove his tongue in her mouth and grope her breasts.

After a few minutes, though, she pulled back to catch her breath. She opened her eyes, staring at Neville's flushed face. "Wow," she said. "You are a great kisser, Neville."

Neville stared at her with dark eyes, and pulled her back for another kiss, which Hermione gladly reciprocated. In doing so, she turned more fully towards him, and maneuvered her way onto his lap. When she sat on his lap, though, she forgot about his erection, which poked up under her skirt into her panty clad center, causing a jolt of pure desire to flash through her.

Evidently Neville liked it too, as he groaned, but his eyes snapped open and he pulled his lips back an inch. "Hermione, I'm sorry I poked you, I can't help it," he said, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Hermione looked at him with her own lusty gaze, before kissing along the side of his neck. "Don't be sorry, I liked it. It felt divine," she said, and then, surprising them both, she rolled her hips forward and they both moaned this time, at the feel of his hard flesh between her thighs.

Neville jerked his hips up, and they now began to kiss with more heat and fire. Hermione was rubbing along his cock, and he was pushing up into her panty clad center. But unbeknownst to the two lust teens, the ROR changed its configuration to match their mental desires, and the couch deepened and soon Neville fell back onto it, pulling Hermione with him as she sat astride him.

They continued to grind into each other, getting more hot and bothered, before Hermione suddenly sat up. She didn't stop her motions, and Neville watched as she lifted her arms and pulled her sweater over her head, leaving her clad in the pale blue bra he had admired before.

Neville was going to ask what she was doing, but he found his mouth suddenly dry. Hermione's breasts were larger than he would have thought, and were perfectly shaped and sat firm and high on her chest. Without asking for permission, his hands raised and she gasped when his hands closed around her mounds, and she reached behind her back and unclasped the bra, which came loose in his hands.

He lifted it away, and sat there panting as his first pair of breasts were revealed to him.

Her breasts were perfect! Teardrop shaped, with hard, pink nipples on pale skin, with a small smattering of freckles along her collar bone. A faded pink scar line that reached from under her left breast to her hip was the only imperfection he saw on her otherwise perfect chest.

The scar from the DOM.

Hermione was in heaven as Neville worked her breasts. She was so wet now, and needed relief. She continued to grind herself on Neville, and suddenly wanted her clothes gone, wanted to feel him rubbing against her without clothes in the way.

Neville continued to fondle her breasts, and suddenly sat up, grasping her to him and rolling them until she was beneath him. Their mouths stayed glued together, but he was now able to grind himself into her center with more ease.

"Oh Neville, that feels so good," she moaned, and he suddenly swopped down to capture a nipple with his mouth. Hermione gasped out loud, loving this aggressive Neville, and held him to her breast as he suckled before moving onto the next one.

Hermione's hands were now pushing at his shirt. "Neville, take off your shirt, please. I want to feel you, too"

Neville sat up again. "Are you sure?" he asked, never stopping his slow push of his pelvis against hers.

"Yes, Neville, very sure," she said, her mind completely clouded by lust.

Neville took off his shirt in one fierce yank, and Hermione let her hands wander over his developing abs and pecs. Clearly, Neville had been continuing with his DA practice, and he was definitely in shape.

Neville lay down atop her, and their chests mashed together, making them both moan in pleasure.

Hermione was in a quandary, as she knew she needed relief, but there was just not enough friction through their underwear. So she let her hands travel down his sides, until she was rubbing his thighs right next to his tented erection.

Neville stopped all motion as he felt her hands getting close to where he wanted them most, and when she let one of her hands trail over the top of the tented pants, he moaned so loudly that Hermione thought she had hurt him at first.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione. Are you sure? Is this too fast?"

"We don't have to have sex tonight, Neville. But we can still make each other feel good."

Neville loved the sound of that, and when she reached for the buckle of his pants he leaned back to let her push the pants down over his hips. He kicked them off his legs, and now he was clad in only his black silk boxers.

Neville quickly returned the favor, and undid the zipper on the side of her skirt. He looked at her for permission, and she smiled and nodded her head. He reverently worked the skirt over her hips and off, and looked up to see a pale blue set of knickers, matching the bra from before.

There was a heady, musky smell in the air that made his mouth water, and a definite wet spot was visible at the crux of her thighs. He sat back on his knees, which were under her thighs, and ran his fingers up her amazingly smooth legs. He looked at her face to see if there was any doubt there. And though she looked a bit nervous, her hips never stopped moving and she was panting in expectation of his touch.

He traced lazy patterns on her legs, marveling at the sight of his fingers on her pale skin, until he got to her knockers, and then he ran his fingers gently over her panty clad mound.

Hermione's hips jumped off the bed at that first contact, and she looked up at him with a heavy lidded stare. Encouraged by her reaction, he began to move his fingers more firmly, and was so turned on by her noises that he had to concentrate on not embarrassing himself by exploding before she even touched him.

She began to move her mouth, and it was a few seconds before he caught her words. "Take them off, please Neville, I want you to touch Me." she was saying. Neville was happy to oblige, and hooked his fingers onto the elastic strip on the waistband. He shuffled back from between her legs, until he was kneeling at the end of the couch, and slowly worked the flimsy garment down.

As the panty passed her thighs, he gulped when her pussy was revealed to him. The very top was covered in curly, golden hair, which was fairly thick. As he lowered them further, he saw that the curls disappeared between her thighs, which were fairly close together now that he had shuffled out from between them.

He worked the garment down and off, lifting one beautiful foot clear, and then the other, before shuffling forward again, his knees coming again under her thighs. This had the effect of forcing her legs apart, and what had looked like a curtain of curly hair now spread apart to reveal a hidden pink treasure beneath.

Neville moaned aloud at the sight, and he felt dribbles of cum leaking from his cock. Her pussy was so sexy, and the heady odor was thicker now, almost palpable. He probably stared at it for a minute, memorizing the sight of her, before she wiggled her hips at him.

Gulping, He let his fingers trail back up, along the silkiness of her inner thighs, and finally his hands were on her sex. When he ran that first index finger along the seam of her pussy, feeling her heat and wetness, her moaning his name and spreading her legs wide was enough to make him spurt in his pants, causing him to shake and wiggle his finger on her protruding clit.

Hermione shrieked at the contact, and felt like she was close to having an orgasm. She looked down to Neville's waist and saw his penis pulsing in his boxers, and a sudden soaking wet spot clued her in as to what was happening. She was so turned on by this that she pushed her hips up, causing his whole hand to rub against her throbbing vulva.

After taking a few breaths, Neville began to explore her in earnest, finding which spots made her moan, and he saw what he knew was her clitoris peeking out from its sheath. He reveled in exploring her, and was fantasizing of putting his cock in there.

Hermione was close to cresting now, enjoying the feel of his fingers on her sex. She reached down and spread her flower for him, and when she felt a long finger sliding into her wet hole, she cried out his name as she came, her juices covering his hand.

She clutched him to her, holding on as the most powerful orgasm of her life rocketed through her. She felt. through his boxers, his still hard cock against her thigh, and she was so blissfully sated that she turned her head to give him a long, slow kiss that was eagerly returned.

After she caught her breath, she rolled him onto his back, sitting astride his thighs. She kissed all along his chest, down his ribs, and back up. As she did so, her hands wandered down to his boxers. "May I take them off?" she asked.

"Yes, please Hermione," he said, needing relief himself. His last orgasm, while sudden, was not enough, and he was craving her touch.

So, with a smile, she moved downward and slowly worked his boxers down his thighs. She gasped when she got her first look at his cock, which sprung free from the boxers and bounced a few times before settling, standing proud and upright on his body.

Being the curious bookworm that she was, she looked at his cock from several angles as her small hand slowly wrapped around him. Neville's groaned her name, and she was filled with confidence as she put all her book knowledge to use, stroking him slowly from base to tip, letting it build and build, Her other hand came up and began to play with his large testicles, which were bigger than any picture books she had seen. In fact, his whole cock was much better looking that the books; large, at least 8 inches, jutting out from a patch of curly, dark hair. The head was uncircumcised, and she enjoyed rolling the foreskin up and down, watching as the glans turned a purplish color.

A small pearl drop of white fluid appeared on his tip. Fascinated with that drop, she leaned down to his cock. Her tongue peaked out, trailing across the wet head, and she got her first taste of male cum, finding it surprisingly neutral. She had expected it to be foul tasting, from all the things she had heard older girls talking about, but he actually tasted ok. Like a creamy mint.

Neville, who had been watching this, could take no more, and began thrusting his hips through her slow stroking hands and her lapping tongue. "Hermione, I am cumming," he warned, and as she suddenly sped up her strokes he came with a shout, and Hermione watched in fascination as long ropy stream of cum arced through the air, landing on her chest and his stomach.

She kept stroking him through his orgasm, having read that men enjoyed this. And when he was finished, she rolled atop him, kissing him deeply and enjoying the feeling of his cum wetting her breasts.

After a minute, Neville gently caressed her back and bum as she lay contentedly on him. "Hermione that was amazing, thank you."

She misled at him. "You are welcome." And then, nibbling her lip again. "Actually, what say we come back here tomorrow night and do this again?" she asked, not feeling so confident suddenly.

But before she could let any doubts take root, his face lit up in a breathtaking smile. "Brilliant idea! Meet in the common room, same time?"

She smiled at him, and stood up, offering him her hand. As they dressed, they both shamelessly ogled each other's body. Neville couldn't help himself when he said, "Merlin, Hermione, you are gorgeous! I can't even believe how beautiful you are," he said with conviction.

Feeling warm inside, she leaned into him, standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "Thank you Neville. And for the record, you are pretty hot yourself."

Finally, the two snuck back to the common room, gave each other smiles, and headed for their respective dorms.

*8*8*8*

* * *

It was two weeks later that they made love for the first time.

Sneaking out of the common room at different times, they met at the ROR. Hermione had told Neville she was going to brew a contraceptive potion, and it was finally ready. The potion lasted three months, and she had taken it this morning.

They met at 9pm, and after checking for anyone following them they entered into the ROR.

Hermione had imagined a different configuration this time. Instead of their couch, there was a large bed, with filmy curtains and candles on the end tables. A small fire warmed the room in the stone fireplace, and there were bear rugs in front of the fire.

When he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she smiled shyly at him. But that didn't last long, as he reached for her and took her in his arms, kissing her deeply.

They fell onto the bed together, and began divesting themselves of their clothes. This had become an almost nightly routine for them, and they had progressed to oral sex three days ago, and had their first sixty-nine last night.

They both had wanted to shag, but the potion wasn't ready and Hermione was taking no chances, especially when Neville admitted to her that the thought of having a baby with her and getting married was actually quite enticing. But she scolded that they were too young, and in the middle of a war.

But she smiled inwardly at his words. She was becoming awfully taken with Neville Longbottom.

When they were finally undressed, they lay on their sides stroking each other, kissing up and down their bodies. Hermione kissed down to his waist, and took his cock in hand before giving it a long slow lick.

"Merlin, Hermione, that feels amazing," he said, and gasped as she took him fully into her mouth. He knew he would never tire of this.

Neville wanted to cum inside her body tonight, so he pulled her off after about a minute, and lay her back on the bed. She had told him she was a virgin, so he wanted to prepare her properly and give her an orgasm first.

He kissed down past her breasts, giving them a quick lick, before settling between her legs. Hermione was long past shyness with him, and spread herself wide, gasping when his tongue teased along her seam. He lapped at her, using his fingers to probe her entrance while his other squeezed her bum. As she usually did, she was extremely responsive and came very quickly, pulling his face into her sopping pussy.

When she finally caught her breath, she saw that Neville was straddled over her, his arms holding him up. She looked down between their bodies, and saw his cock throbbing an inch from her ready sex.

"Can I make love to you, Hermione?' he asked, tightness in his voice.

"Yes, Neville, please."

He began to lower himself onto her, and they both gasped as the head slipped inside.

Neville almost blew his load right there, and realized he should have let her give him an orgasm with her mouth. The sensations were too good, and he knew he would never last.

He sank into her, and she grimaced when he broke her barrier. When he saw this, he stopped his motion and gently kissed her face, her eyelids, her nose, everywhere he could reach.

"Are you ok?" he asked, trying to keep his hips still.

"Yes, fine, you can move now."

And he did, and the two lovers continued their lovemaking into the night.

* * *

*8*8*8*8*8*

As the year progressed, and news from outside Hogwarts walls became more and more grim, Hermione was content. She and Neville were now seeing each other regularly, and had gone on their first 'public' date that day in Hogs Meade. And the reactions of the student body were not what she had been expecting.

First, was Ron. He had gone on ahead with Lavender, not even talking to her or Harry. In fact, she hadn't said more than two words to him in at least three weeks, since that night in the ROR with Neville.

And she certainly didn't miss the lazy prat.

So when Ron saw them leave the carriage in Hogs Meade, hand in hand, his face went read and he stormed right up to them, leaving Lavender to follow in his wake. "What is going ON!" he yelled, waving his arms and standing right in her personal space. "Why are you holding hands with Neville?" His shouts had drawn a lot of attention, and she saw Harry and Ginny getting out of the carriage behind them. She guessed at least twenty students were close enough to hear his shouting.

But Hermione was not going to back down. She had helped this pillock pass his classes for years now, and never got anything from him except a few mumbled thank you's and a couple of snogs. Her crush on Ron was completely gone, and she was honestly happy with Neville and found herself realizing he was an excellent boyfriend so far.

"What does it matter to you, Ronald?" she said back in a steely voice. Neville came to stand beside her, forcing Ron to step back as he was just as tall and Ron could not intimidate him with his size. "You have not spoken to me in weeks. So it's none of your damn business," she snarled.

As she moved to step away, he reached out an arm to grab her. But she viciously pulled her arm free. Ron was incensed. "Of course it's my business! You aren't supposed to date anyone! You like me!" he shouted.

Hermione smiled cruelly at him. "No, Ronald, I don't like you like that. Maybe I had a small crush on you for a while, but you are with Lavender, and I remembered how much of a prat you are. So don't you worry about me, Ronald, there is no chance I would ever date you."

Ron's ears turned as red as his face, and you could tell an explosion was coming. Lavender was trying to pull him away, as his temper tantrum was making her look silly. "I'm only with Lavender to make you jealous because of Krum! You knew I liked you! You were supposed to wait for me!" he yelled, making everyone there look at him with disdain, and making Lavender cry out in distress.

When Ron realized what he said, he turned towards the now crying and angry Lavender, only to get slapped in the face by her. "Screw you, Ron Weasley! Hermione is right, you are a prat!" she said, before running off towards the town. Parvati gave Ron an angry glare, before running after her. And Ron took a step towards following, before turning back towards Hermione.

But she and Neville were already walking away, and this got Ron's ire up again. "Oh no you don't, you scarlet woman! Get back here!" he yelled, running after them with his hands swinging wildly.

They turned towards him, and Hermione's wand was out in a flash. She quickly cast the petrific totalis and silencing charms on him. "Stay away from me, Ronald. I will never date you." And with that, and a sad shake of his head from Neville, the two walked away.

Later that day, in the three broomsticks, Hermione and Neville were sitting at a booth and laughing with Susan Bones, Michael Corner, and Hannah Abbott. They had not seen Ron again, and rumor had it that he had went after Lavender, who slapped him silly.

So Hermione was not surprised when Harry approached slowly with Ginny Weasley, and took seats at the table. "Hi Hermione, Neville," Harry said. He looked at his best friend, and was surprised to see her wearing light makeup. And even lipstick! And he looked at her outfit, which he didn't see when she was outside under her robes.

She had on a tight fitting brown sweater, and a tight black skirt. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and he admitted to himself she looked really good.

Hermione smiled in greeting, and Neville shook Harry's hand. They all engaged in small talk for a while, and Hermione admitted that she and Neville had been seeing each other for about a month. Neville looked more confident than ever, and sat with his arm looped through Hermione's all through their lunch. They were always touching, or smiling at each other with their eyes, and Harry felt uneasy at it all.

Harry was confused. He was always so certain that Ron and Hermione liked each other - everyone always said they were like an old married couple - and would definitely end up together. Harry had pushed aside his feelings for her back in third and fourth year, when Ron told him that he could see them all together as a big happy Weasley family - him with Hermione and Harry with Ginny.

So now that that dream was looking uncertain, he felt himself feeling a bit confused. He couldn't stop staring at Hermione, and even though he realized that Ginny was getting annoyed with him, he didn't really care. Sure he liked Ginny, but they didn't really have much to talk about besides Quidditch or other people. She was nothing like Hermione.

Shaking his head, Harry saw that Hermione was leaving with Neville, and Harry watched them go, his eyes unable to look anywhere but at the sight of the slow sway of Hermione's hips or the way the skirt was so tight on her bum.

Susan broke him from her reverie. "They are a cute couple. I think they both look very happy."

Harry nodded woodenly, and the lunch didn't taste so good anymore.

*8*8*8*8*8*

* * *

As the school year was winding down, all was not well in Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione had not spoken in over two months; he would glare at her or Neville whenever he saw them, and he was put in his place twice by Neville when he was talking behind Hermione's back. Neville was much more confident now, and his grades rose to the outstanding range for the first time, with a girlfriend who had a very pleasant reward system for studying.

Ron also blamed Harry for not automatically taking his side, so Ron was not spending any time with Harry either. And Harry's relationship with Ginny was stale. Harry liked Ginny, but with the realization that Hermione and Ron would probably never get together, Harry sometimes felt a sense of desperation that he didn't understand.

Hermione had blossomed so much during that spring semester, that Harry could often hear people talking about 'how hot' Granger was. She had begun wearing makeup, and Madame Longbottom had helped her get a steady supply of potion to tame her hair. And she began wearing much more flattering, tailored robes, showing off her mature figure.

Many boys now regretted not getting together with her, and thought Neville was awfully smart for getting to her first.

And that Weasley and Potter were fools for letting her get away.

Ron, meanwhile, was seething with jealousy. After his little scene at Hogs Meade, Lavender dumped him and would basically curse at him whenever he came near. And all the other girls in the school heard about it, and now he couldn't get himself a girl even if he begged.

He tried wooing some of the younger Gryffindor's in fourth or fifth year - bragging about all his adventures - but none were biting. Ron Weasley was an immature, slovenly boy and everyone knew that now.

And Hermione thanked her stars for Lavender Brown every day. For, if not for her, she might have ended up with the Weasel.

When the end of year came, the school was devastated with Dumbledore's death. Plans were made, and Hermione, with eh help of Augusta Longbottom, got her parents out of the country. She had pledged to help Harry find Voldemort's horcruxes, but Neville did not want her to go. They finally reached a compromise, and Hermione, and Harry would hunt them down with Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin - and Neville.

Harry had broken up with Ginny - to protect her, he said, but he realized he was attracted to Hermione and could not continue a false relationship with Ginny.

So, when the Ministry fell in July, the five of them set out on their journey. And with no Ron to slow them down, they made remarkable progress. So it was, three months later, at what came to be known as the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter killed Tom Riddle in the entry courtyard of Hogwarts.

A special, extended semester was offered to those who had not returned to Hogwarts. Classes would run 3x per week instead of twice, and exams would be Mid July instead of early June. This way, everyone should be able to catch up on the 3 months of missed classes.

Because the Head Boy and Head Girl during the abbreviated semester were both Slytherins selected by Snape, and had fled after the battle, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were selected for the role.

So, On January 3rd, Harry and Hermione settled into their suite. Neville helped Hermione set everything up, and gave her a quiet kiss before saying goodnight. Hermione whispered in his ear, and he smiled as he knew he would be seeing her a few hours later in the ROR.

As Harry and Hermione settled down on the couch for tea, Harry took a long look at his best friend.

He could admit, now, that she was beautiful. She had matured into a stunning woman, with strong features, chocolate brown eyes that shone with intelligence, soft red lips, and very feminine curves. She was famous, being the first Muggleborn to ever win an order of Merlin, 1st class, and rumor had it that she was already lined up for a job in the Wizengamot legal division.

Harry's relationship with Ginny never started back up, and she was currently dating Colin Creevey, whose brother Dennis had died a month ago. He and Ron also were not speaking much, though he no longer blamed Harry for his and Hermione's falling out. Everyone told him he had no one to blame but himself, but Harry did not think Ron would ever accept that.

So as he and Hermione chatted, he looked away with a sigh, and Hermione immediately asked him what was wrong.

"I don't know, lots of things. You know, nothing turned out the way I expected."

"What do you mean, Harry?" she asked, with a genuine look of interest.

"Well, I always thought you would end up with Ron, and I with Ginny, and we would always be best friends and spend time at the Burrow and be like one big family," he said.

Hermione looked at him sadly. "Harry, that was unlikely to have turned out the way you wanted. It would never have happened like that."

Harry tilted his head. "What do you mean? Why not?"

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Harry, let's say you got married to Ginny and I to Ron. Do you honestly think I would want to live at the Burrow, or anywhere near it? I mean, I love Mrs. Weasley, but she is smothering, Harry. And she has very quaint and old fashioned ideas that, frankly, make me very annoyed. "

Harry thought about that for a minute, but Hermione wasn't finished. "Remember fourth year? She sent me that very nasty howler, calling me a scarlet woman because of an article by Skeeter? This, from a woman I trusted? And I never got an apology." Hermione huffed. "No, even if Ron and I dated, I cannot imagine ever marrying him. He wants someone like his mother, I think, someone who would treat him like a king and stay home with the babies. And that would never be me."

Harry realized she was right. She and Ron were a terrible fit. And he agreed about Mrs. Weasley. She liked to think she was his mother, but she had never once invited him to call her Molly, or Mum, or anything else. No, even to this day, she was 'Mrs. Weasley' to him.

Harry nodded sadly. "How did you end up with Neville? You never really told me."

Hermione's eyes wandered, and she smiled to herself, remembering. She had always been vague, saying things like 'he was a good friend when I needed one' but never elaborated. But she was going to tell Harry now.

"Well," she started, I'm not sure you are aware of this, but way back as far as second year I thought who I might end up with one day. And as you and Ron were my best friends, I figured it would be one of you."

Harry's eyes widened at this. He had never known this!

But Hermione didn't notice this, and continued. "And during third year, and most of fourth, I kind of hoped it would be you. I had hoped you would at least consider asking me to the ball, but even after Cho said no, you never considered asking me, and went right to Parvati," she said, in a soft voice, with a tinge of regret. "I mean, you never even considered it, and Parvati used to rub that in my face, because she knew I fancied you. Even after your bad date, she knew I really didn't like Viktor that much and used to tease me, in a not friendly way."

Harry was shaking now, realizing what an idiot he had been. "I'm.. I'm sorry Hermione. I mean, I thought you and Ron, you know, the way everyone said you were like a married couple..."

Hermione snorted, "Harry, happily married couples don't fight like Ron and I."

She shook her head, and continued. "And then, at the end of the year, I spent so much time with you and gave you a kiss at the station, but I got no reaction. No letter from you asking what it meant, no kiss back, nothing. So, I put all feelings for you aside - and it took a while - and decided to only be your friend."

She stopped here for a moment, staring out the window, unaware of Harry's struggles, or the lone tear that he quickly wiped away cursing himself for his foolishness.

So fifth year, I didn't really pursue any boys as it took me a while to really get over you. But after 5th year, when Ron and I were stuck at HQ, we kissed a few times. "

Harry gasped, and Hermione looked up at him. "I assure you Harry, it wasn't much. A few snogs - which he was terrible at - and a few grabs by him at my breasts. That's all."

Harry took a deep breath, shocked at this news, but nodded for her to continue. "But, I thought maybe we could date and give it a shot. So I asked him if he wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but he always said he wasn't ready for a relationship."

Now she looked angry, and continued in a harder voice. "And then, we get back to school, and he runs off with Lavender! I was so angry! He told me he didn't want a relationship, but jumps right into one when she kissed him!"

She took a deep breath, and continued. "And then, you took Luna to Slughorns party - again you didn't ask me, but that was fine at that point because I really was over my crush, but it was depressing, like you still didn't see me as a girl."

"And then, you started dating Ginny, and I no longer had you around even as a friend. So I became lonely and sad, and one night Neville asked me what was wrong, and we went to the ROR and I poured my heart out to him."

Hermione smiled at the memory. "He was amazing! Such a great listener, I must have bored him to tears but he was so supportive. And when I finished, I gave him a hug and went to kiss him on the cheek." Hermione paused for a moment, before continuing in a quieter voice. "And he turned his head, and we accidentally kissed on the lips. And, well, I liked it, and asked him to do it again. And we started seeing each other every night, and our relationship started from there," she finished, folding her hands and looking at Harry. Her eyes were sparkling, her voice excited. "And, we are really happy, and are talking about me maybe coming to live at Longbottom Hall with him when we graduate. He will be taking over the Lordship and Wizengamot seat, and will going for his Mastery in Politics and Government, and I want to help him change the laws in this country and bring it to where their won't ever be any more dark lords or oppressed people, so I am going to work in the Legal division of the Wizengamot, where laws are reviewed and drafted."

Suddenly, a deep sadness rushed through Harry, and he had to stifle a sob. So many childhood dreams, crushed. So many chances, lost. But he kept it inside. He was good at doing that, and gave Hermione a small smile.

He was glad she seemed happy.

She watched him, not saying anything, and he didn't notice the quick flash of sadness in her expression, before she locked eyes with him. She knew him better than anyone, after all, and has sussed out what was bothering him. And she knew he would always have a piece of her heart – after all, she had longed for him for years.

But she was committed to Neville, now.

But all he saw were her eyes - dark and mysterious and wise- eyes that he used to know like the back of his hand but which now held secrets he wasn't privy to - when a house elf suddenly popped in. "I have a message for Miss Grangy, from her Neville." The elf handed it over, and vanished with a pop as Hermione thanked him.

She opened the note with long fingers as Harry looked on in a sad curiosity. As she read it, a smile formed on her face, and her cheeks turned red as she put the note away.

"What's that?" Harry asked, curious.

"Sorry, private," she answered, putting her tea down. "I need to go get changed, Harry. See you later," she said, and walked up to her room and shut the door gently.

Another wave of sadness passed through him. He had been replaced as the most important boy in Hermione's life. It wasn't long ago that she would have shared everything with him. Now, he was lucky to spend a few hours a week with her.

She had moved on to Neville, and deep in his heart, Harry Potter knew he had let the best witch he had ever met get away.

FIN


End file.
